The Impossible
by therobot
Summary: Shortly after discovering his new talent, Sokka is captured by Prince Zuko. Zuko's original plan is simply to use Sokka as bait to capture Aang, but his interest in Sokka rapidly grows beyond that. Slash! SokkaxZuko
1. Awake!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender, _or any of the characters, etc.

Also, this is a **slash fic** with Zuko and Sokka as the couple. Ooo, kinky. So, if you're sickened by cute boy on boy action, gay rights, if you disagree with this particular pairing, or if your just a plain ol' Bible thumper, this _isn't _a fic for you.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Awake!**_

Sokka opened his eyes slowly, wiping a fair amount of drool from his gaping mouth. He turned over in his "bed", which was just a jumble of blankets that had simply been tossed together onto the ground. Not that he minded; it was just as comfortable as a well-made bed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to encourage himself to wake up. A small stream babbled close by, and bird songs resonated throughout the forest clearing. Katara was kneeling close to the stream, bending a stream of water into her canteen. Sokka stared at her as she went through the familiar motions of waterbending.

"Good morning, Sokka," Katara said as she turned around, "I hope you had a good sleep. Aang and I have been up since daybreak, collecting food. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't think you're going to eat today."

"I had a dream that I could waterbend," Sokka replied, completely ignoring her sarcasm, "It was…amazing."

Katara scoffed. "That's funny. You always made fun of me for waterbending. Besides, what gives the idea that you could possibly do it?"

Sokka stood up from his bed, his face growing red. His dream had been so realistic, he was beginning to believe that he COULD waterbend, and he wanted to prove it to Katara.

"Well, if YOU can waterbend, Katara, then I can waterbend, too. I'll show you!" He stomped over to the stream and kneeled next to Katara. Mimicking the motions made by Katara, Sokka pulled feebly at the air, trying to get the water to rise from this stream. He continued this motion over and over, Katara watching him closely.

Half an hour had passed, and Katara had moved onto cleaning up their campsite, ignoring Sokka's attempts completely. He was still persistently attempting waterbending, determined to reenact his dream and prove Katara wrong. After a few grunts of frustration, Katara yelled over her shoulder. "Damnit, Sokka, at least do it right! Try to grab the water with your mind, too, not just your hand!"

His mind…Sokka shut his eyes and took a deep breath, closing out all the distractions around him. He positioned his hand over the stream once again, and imagined the water rushing up towards his hand. He pulled back his hand, and…

His ice-blue eyes snapped open. A small stream of water had raised up, and was now following the motion of his hand.

"I didn't know you could waterbend."

Sokka gasped and the water splashed back into the stream. He turned sharply, and caught a quick glimpse of Prince Zuko's face before everything went black.

* * *

**Commentary: **So, this chapter really sucks. I'm just trying to set everything up before I move into the bigger story line. The second chapter should be up tonight (along with much Sokka/Zuko lovin'!). Please review! 


	2. Fight!

_**Chapter II: Fight!**_

Sokka awoke to a dull pain. He gingerly touched his head, wincing when he prodded a particularly tender spot. He moved his attention from his injury to his surroundings. With one quick glance around, Sokka decided that he was in trouble. He immediately recognized the hard steel surrounding him as the deck of Prince Zuko's ship.

"What am I doing here?" Sokka muttered while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You're helping me," said a voice from behind him, "You're going to aid me in capturing the Avatar."

Sokka didn't even bother turning around. He was sure of who the voice belonged to. "What do you want with me, Zuko." He growled.

"I don't want anything to do with you, actually," Zuko replied, "But I need you to lure the Avatar here. And you'll be the ideal bait…"

Sokka groaned and turned around to face his captor. "Goddamnit, can't you go a day with capturing – or _attempting _to capture – one of us! And do you have any other plans other then this one, because it's _really _growing old!"

Zuko looked flustered for a moment then regained his dignity, "Every time I've caught you or that wretched sister of yours, I've come a step closer to capturing the Avatar! My plan _will _work!"

Sokka felt anger rise inside him, "Don't you dare talk about Katara like that!" He yelled.

Zuko laughed, "Oh, what are you going to do?" He said mockingly, "Hit--"

Sokka rushed towards Zuko, interrupting him mid-sentence. Zuko stumbled back, and Sokka punched at him. He grabbed his fist and pushed him back. Sokka stumbled, reaching out for something to grab a hold onto. Zuko raised his hand palm-out, preparing to strike Sokka with a ball of fire.

Almost as if it was second nature, Sokka "grabbed" a hold of water from each side of the ship and pulled it towards him, creating a barrier of water just as Zuko threw a handful of fire. Zuko was taken aback by Sokka's feat, and Sokka was pretty amazed himself.

Taking advantage of Zuko's dumbstruck state, Sokka ran towards Zuko and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He straddled Zuko and raised his fist to hit him, but then he paused. Sokka gazed into Zuko's cat-like eyes, and he began to feel warmth creep up his face. It was such an awkward position…they were so close together.

Zuko was looking right back at him, just as lost in Sokka's ice blue eyes. He quickly shook this strange feeling of – attraction, is it? – and resumed the fight. With a single movement, he rolled off his back and reversed the position, pinning Sakka to the ground. He held Sokka's tan throat in his strong hand, slightly applying pressure.

Zuko's hands were hot, and they were burning into Sokka's throat. He wriggled to get free, but it was a futile attempt. Zuko leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear.

"It seems I've got the better of you…Sokka, is it? Well, I'd like to take back my opening statement." He smiled slyly and took a whiff of breath. He slowly got off Sokka and turned away. "I'll be sending guards up to escort you to the holding cell, so don't try anything foolish. I'll be seeing you soon, Sokka."

Sokka sat up, shocked. "Did you…did you just _smell _me!" he yelled after Zuko's retreating figure.

* * *

**Commentary: **So, that didn't suck _too _much. I know this is a very predictable plot, but I'm having fun writing it. Please review and feel free to ask all the questions/make all the correcions you want.  



	3. Kiss!

**_Chapter III: Kiss!_**

Sokka was as calm as possible given the situation. He was in the holding cell of a moving ship. He was separated from his sister and his friend, and he hadn't had anything to eat for the past two days. Armed and trained Fire Nation soldiers guarded the door to the small cell, making escape impossible. There was nothing to do but wait for an opportunity.

Sokka leaned back onto the hard cot, the only furnishing in the cell other then a chamber pot. He rubbed his hand over his throat, which still burned from the chokehold Zuko had on him. The flesh felt smooth and tender, which led him to believe there was a minor burn on his neck.

_"He said he would 'see me soon'…" _Sokka thought to himself, _"Why am I…why am I looking forward to that moment?" _Sokka frowned and shook off the thought _"There's more important things happening. Where's Katara and Aang? How is Zuko going to execute his plan? Wha-" _his thoughts were interrupted by a loud creak.

Sokka jumped up from the cot and faced the door. Zuko stood in the doorway, a serious look on his face. "We haven't seen your friends since we've captured you. Where are they!" He bellowed while taking several threatening steps towards Sokka.

" How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sokka replied shortly.

"You travel with them!" Zuko replied, his voice growing louder, "You should know their strategies and travelling habits! And why haven't they come to save you!"

"We never do the same thing after you pop up and try to kidnap Aang!" Sokka said, "And they haven't come to save me because I'm a warrior and I can take care of myself." He puffed out his chest a little to show his 'strength'.

Zuko scoffed angrily then took a deep breath. "…Sokka, why don't we go to my quarters and try to talk this out." He said very slowly, controlling himself.

Sokka stared at him incredulously, then crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "I don't wanna." He said defiantly.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrist and pulled him. "We're going to my quarters." He growled, and pulled him along behind him.

- - -

Zuko's room was larger then the holding cell, but only slightly more furnished. A handful of furniture was strewn about the room, and a lone Fire Nation tapestry hung on the wall. Zuko pulled a simple chair close to the bed and sat in it, motioning for Sokka to sit on the bed.

Sokka obliged, and sat stoically on the firm bed. Zuko leaned in towards him. There was a moment of heavy silence before Sokka spoke.

"How did you find our campsite? We had been avoiding you for days…we even stayed away from large bodies of water so you wouldn't spot us from your ship."

Zuko smirked, "As a group, you did stay away. But we spotted the Avatar collecting food near the river. We followed him to your campsite, where we found you drooling over your filthy waterbending. Your sister and the Avatar had already ran away."

Sokka glared at him, "I've been wondering this for a while." he said as politely as possible, "Why the hell are you so intent on capturing Aang?"

Zuko looked down at his hands, which were clasped tightly together. "I need to prove myself…and the only way I can do it is by capturing the Avatar," He said quietly, "Anyway, why are _you_ so intent on protecting him?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, proving yourself is fine and all, but I'm trying to think about the _rest of the world._"

Zuko reached out and touched Sokka's face. "You're an idealist, Sokka. Not everyone can commit to morals like idealists like you," He said gently, "But my life, my throne, my very existence is on the line." Sokka scoffed.

"And you a narcissist, Zuko. Not everyone can be as self-centered as narcissists like you." He looked at him with angry eyes. Almost immediately after he said this, he felt Zuko's hand heat up. He was overcome with a searing, and he tried to push Zuko's hand away.

Zuko moved closer to Sokka, and Sokka pressed himself hard against the bed in an attempt to escape the burning hot hand.

"Where will we be able to find you friends, Sokka!" Zuko spat as he crawled over Sokka's cowering figure.

"Try...try along the river!" Sokka said between pained gasps of breath, "They'll probably be looking for your ship in hopes of contacting you. And check the skies…for…for Appa…I mean, the bison." Zuko finally removed his hand from Sokka's cheek. Sokka hoped Aang and Katara would do the smart thing, and stay in the forest. He certainly hoped they wouldn't try to find him.

Zuko looked pleased with himself. "I guess you're not the warrior you made yourself out to be," he said as he moved to comfortably straddle Sokka's torso, once again. He moved his face closer to his. "You're efforts really are endearing though."

Sokka's heart fluttered, and he felt like he didn't stop that, it would fly away. He tried to move his hand to cover his heart, but Zuko had his hands pinned to the bed. In only a couple of seconds, a million questions ran through his head.

_"Why do I feel this way, why does he attract me so, why am I not completely bothered by the fact he's a firebender, why is he being so touchy, why am I not trying to escape, why, why, why…?"_

And before he realized it, Sokka was leaning in closer to Zuko. Their lips were so close. He closed his eyes and his heart continued to flutter as their lips gently pressed together.

As quickly as it had started, it ended. Sokka opened his eyes to a bewildered Zuko. He felt ashamed that he had done something so foolish. They were enemies, they were supposed to hate each other…not to mention that both had Y-chromosome's. Sokka began to turn his head to hide his embarrassment, but Zuko's strong hands stopped him.

Zuko pulled him into another kiss. As soon as their lips touched again, it felt like ecstasy. Their lips moved gently and slowly, their tongues intertwining. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, hoping that it would never end.

* * *

**Commentary: **I'm afraid to publish anything I write because 1), I try to write every chapter in one sitting, so I overlook a lot of stuff that I should have researched and I make mistakes (such as spelling Sokka as "Sakka". How embarrassing!), and 2), I'm afraid a Sokka or Zuko fan-girls/boys are going to knock down my door and beat the hell out of me while yelling "Why did you make Sokka/Zuko so out of character, you bitch!". 

Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far, though (and thank you for pointing out my mistake! ;;). This is the first fic I've written, so encouragement is nice. .


	4. Realize!

_**Chapter IV: Realize!**_

Sokka was sound asleep, nuzzled against Zuko's bare chest, snoring softly. The two boys' bodies were intertwined; gently wrapped around together as if they were one. It should have been a calming situation, but Zuko was wide-awake, mulling over everything that happened. It had all happened so fast – he had originally brought Sokka onto his ship to attract the Avatar, but his thoughts soon strayed from capturing the Avatar – something that had rarely happened since his exile.

Zuko was not at all surprised that he was attracted to Sokka. He had always found both men and women to be appealing, and he had come to somewhat solemn terms with that even before his banishment. And they both seemed like kindred spirits…they were determined, energetic, and strong-willed. But Sokka reciprocating the feelings had been a big – and pleasant – surprise.

Zuko was delighted with the outcome, but his heart was still heavy. He knew, given their backgrounds AND unorthodox relationship, that he could never continue a romance with Sokka. Still, he was determined to have him while he could.

Zuko looked down at the sleeping teen in his arms. He gently traced his index finger across Sokka's lips before leaning over and awkwardly kissing him. Carefully shifting Sokka's body to the side, he rose from the bed. He dressed quickly and left the room, casting a quick glance at Sokka over his shoulder before he left.

Sokka's eyes snapped open as the door closed. He sighed and sat up, yawning a little. He had woken up a few minutes earlier, but feigned sleep and enjoyed the peaceful, quiet moment with Zuko. Curled up against Zuko, listening to his heartbeat…it was the perfect moment. Him and Zuko, without a care in the world - if only that was true. Sokka knew just as well as Zuko that their relationship was going to be short-lived.

But his melancholy ran deeper then that…things were much more confusing for Sokka. He was a mess of emotions and frantic thoughts. How could he care so strongly for another male, not to mention a _firebender_? How could the feelings be mutual? How…how could he be accepting these feelings! What would his father think of him…his son, a warrior, in love with a firebender prince.

Wait, love? Sokka grimaced and shook his head. There was no way he was in love. Maybe he had gone crazy? Yes, that was his excuse. Temporary insanity! Temporary insanity that caused him to hold and kiss and…fondle another boy.

Sokka smiled dreamily. When he was with Zuko, though, he felt like he was going crazy…but it wasn't a bad thing. His heart would race and the world would spin around him. All he could focus on was Zuko and all his appealing imperfections. But at those moments, he also felt like he was losing himself. The brave warrior he portrayed himself as would melt away, and all that would be left was a pathetic creature.

Self-hatred washed over Sokka and once-again replaced his romantic thoughts. He placed his head in his hands as a slew of thoughts overran his mind. As his anger grew, his nails dug deeper and deeper into his forehead. He didn't even realize until blood trickled down his face. Sokka growled and wiped the blood from his face, his self-hatred steadily growing. He leaned back against the bed and covered his face with his hands, as if he was hiding.

- - -

Zuko returned to his room at dusk, immensely frustrated because there was still no sign of the Avatar. As he entered the room, Sokka shot up from the bed and glared at him.

"You need to let me go." He said with a determined voice.

Zuko shrugged. "Actually, it would be wise to let you go. It seems the Avatar _isn't _going to come looking for you, and it's pointless to keep a useless person such as yourself on my ship…but needless to say to say, I've grown attached to you." he advanced on Sokka, "And I would say you've grown fairly attached to me, also." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"I don't know what came over me, Zuko, but believe me, it's not what you think," He replied, "I suppose I was just too famished to know what I was doing. You know, I've barely had anything to eat." Zuko chuckled at his lame excuses.

"That's a lie, and you know it." He moved closer to Sokka, then leaned in towards him. Sokka felt his heart race as Zuko softly kissed him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as joy overcame him. Self-hatred quickly replaced his joy, however.

Zuko smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but Sokka quickly turned his head. Zuko let out a frustrated grunt.

"Fine," he said angrily, "You will sleep on the floor tonight. We'll talk tomorrow." He quickly undressed and threw himself into the bed, leaving Sokka dumbstruck.

- - -

Sokka shivered and curled up into a smaller ball. The floor was hard and it was a very chilly night. He had tried to use his shirt for a little bit of padding from the floor, but it wasn't working too well. He glanced up at Zuko's sleeping figure, yearning for the comfortable and warm bed.

_"This does not count as compromising myself," _Sokka thought to himself as he moved quietly towards the bed. He quietly crawled in, trying not to disturb Zuko's rest.

Sokka let out a relieved sigh. The bed was so warm, and the firebender's body added extra warmth. He snuggled closer to Zuko, and Zuko wrapped his arms around him. Sokka's heart skipped a beat upon realizing that the prince was still awake.

Sokka closed his eyes, determined to ignore any advances Zuko tried to make. Just as he was about to fall asleep, however, he Zuko gingerly kissed his neck. Sokka shivered half because of disgust and half because of excitement. He turned towards Zuko, ready to tell him to cut it out, but his words were stopped with a kiss.

* * *

**Commentary: **You know, some people think being kissed on the neck is very erotic, but it usually annoys me. 

Anyway, this fic is coming very close to the end…the next chapter will be the end of the major story arc, and after that will be a "bonus" chapter with a nice little parody for those of you who like humor (this chapter will also reveal my mad giving-Sokka-waterbending-powers reason).


End file.
